fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nebula Academy
Nebula Academy (ネビュラーアキャデミー Nebyurā Akademī) is an all girls idol training academy located in Tokyo, Japan in the Chiba Prefecture at Chiba City. The current headmistress is Chinatsu Tachibana. It is a famous, prestigious, and technologically advanced academy, and rival school of Shooting Star Academy. It has grades from beginning of middle school to the end of high school (6th-12th grades). The academy's ace idols and top idols stay and are produced in Top Nebula Office. Courses Nebula Academy offers multiple courses to the students and they are allowed to add courses at any time, but they are not allowed to switch courses unless they write a request form and the headmistress accepts it. Idol Course Most students take this course, but some also add other courses with it. This course trains students who want to become idols by letting them use the various systems and Aikatsu! cards to participate in concerts, auditions and other events. Designer Course This course trains the next generation of brand designers. They can promote their own brand themselves if they take the idol course or get a student in the idol course to promote their brand for them in a partnership. Producer Course This course trains producers who will produce idols. They can either produce themselves if they take the idol course or they can be paired up with a student taking the idol course to produce them. Talent Course This course train idols to do modeling, acting, voice acting, PRs, etc. Auditions There are three main opportunities throughout the year to enroll in Nebula Academy. There are three types of auditions that the academy has: *Entry Audition: The entry audition is held every spring after Vernal Equinox Day to determine the years' new students. It consists of a 75 question written exam and a live audition. To pass, the idols are judged by the headmistress, a representative model, and a top idol; idols are judged based on their ability to sing, ability to dance, their potential, and whether they fit the academy's image. The idols can choose whether to create their own good coords or select coords from a book of cards that the staff of Nebula Academy has chosen. *Transfer Audition: The transfer audition is held four times a year; it is held once in the spring on the second Monday of March, once in the summer, and twice in the fall/autumn. It is open for students who want to transfer from other schools to Nebula Academy. The idols are judged based on their ability to sing, ability to dance, their potential, their good coord creation skills, and whether they fit the academy's image. Like the entry audition, the transfer audition consists of a 75 question written exam and a live audition. The idols are judged by the headmistress, a representative model, and a top idol. *Caravan Audition: The caravan audition is the rarest and the hardest to pass. It takes place once every two years and Nebula Academy drives a caravan from town to town, holding auditions. What makes this audition hard to pass is that only one participant--sometimes two, but this is very rare--will get accepted into the academy at every stop the caravan makes. The audition is judged by a representative model, a senior idol, and a top idol. Campus Foyer The foyer of the academy is white and cyan in color; it has upcoming auditions that idols can sign up for hung on holographic billboards. There is a large holographic board hung on the top railing of the room displaying the results of auditions that are sponsored by the school; there is also a smaller holographic board that displays the rankings of the students. School Buildings The two school buildings for the middle school and high school are separate, but are alike. Both have white roofs and many windows. It has glass elevators inside of the school buildings and there are 14 floors. There are four trees outside of the entrance. The hallways are painted a cyan color and the floor is made of white linoleum. The classrooms are located on the first floor. The walls and floor are white; the walls are made of stone while the floor is made of ceramic tile. The desks are a dark brown color and made of wood; the chairs are a light brown color and made of wood. The windows are located on the left side of the classrooms and have satin Egyptian blue curtains that have a paisley design with off-white press-button pads. The teachers'/staff lounge, the headmistress's office, the library, the audition hall, and the practice rooms are also on the first floor. The computer lab and the auditorium are on the second floor. The dormitories are on the third through fourteenth floors. Dance Studio The dance studio is a room inside the academy and is located on the first floor. The dance studio has four cyan practice bars for stretching and warming up. There are also two white doors on either ends of the room. The walls are an Egyptian blue and the floor is made of white and Egyptian blue vinyl flooring. The wall opposite the doors have windows that stretch across the entire wall. The ceiling is filled with lights so idols can use the room when it is dark and the lights automatically turn on and off when someone enters and exits. Cafeteria The cafeteria is located on the first floor. The window is located on the left side while the kitchen is on the right side. Students can eat and take their breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They are also allowed to take and eat snacks there. The dining tables and chairs are white and made of wood; they are located throughout the cafeteria and students sit at the table of their idol ranking. The cafeteria also has vending machines. The food served there consists of Japanese food, American food, Chinese food, Italian food, French food, British food, Danish food, and Korean food. Outdoors (Front) The front lawn of Nebula Academy has white tables, white chairs, and small trees. It also has trees scattered around the lawn. There are also benches around a water fountain in the center. This is where idols can meet up and talk to each other. There is also the Nebula Queen Palace where the Nebula Queen lives in. Outdoors (Back) The back lawn of Nebula Academy is similar to the front lawn, but with white benches, trees, and a fountain. It also has lots of topiary and a wide open area. This is where idols can do their training, relax, eat meals and snacks in private, or even have private chats. Track The track is a large outdoors area consisting of running tracks and hurdles. The oval-shaped track itself is red with white lines and numbers. There are gray cement bleachers on two sides of the track. The bleachers have entrances for the students to enter the track. Pool The pool is where students can swim. It has a rectangular shape and dark blue bleachers on two sides of it where students can sit. The students enter the pool through a gate. The concrete is covered with a large special mat that prevents people from hurting themselves if they fall. There are pool equipment and towels; there are also pool toys and floaties, but they are only used by the middle school students. Gymnasium The gymnasium is located on the first floor. This is where students do exercises. Dormitories The dormitories are located on the third through fourteenth floors and the students enter them by elevator; the dorms are fancy and are said to be like hotel rooms. Dorm rooms made for two people either have a white, cyan, or cream-colored wallpaper and a bunk bed or a bunk bed with a large bed added to it. Dorm rooms made for one person can have any wallpaper and a single bed of any size the student wants. They also have internet access and have cellphone and laptop chargers with the dorms either having computers or laptops. Students also have room service that allows them to order meals, snacks, and beverages to enjoy in their rooms; they can only order room service during certain hours of the day and night. The dorms have flat-screen televisions to allow idols to watch whatever shows or movies they want and have special miniature television sets with special earbuds that allow idols to watch TV at night without disturbing others. There are also special dorms reserved for top idols and Shooting Star Queen champions located on the thirteenth and fourteenth floors called top idol dorms; they are compared to be like five star hotel rooms. The top idol dorms have any wallpaper the student wants and a large, fancy, elaborately-made, comfortable bed. They have internet access with computers, laptops, cellphone chargers, and laptop chargers. The dorms have liquid crystal display televisions to watch shows and movies. Students in top idol rooms get 24 hour room service. Uniform As a Japanese educational school, all students wear a school uniform. There are two uniforms for the seasons. In fall/autumn and winter, students wear a black long sleeved shirt with white stripes around the sleeves and on the collar, a black knee-length skirt, a white ribbon, short white socks, and black Mary Janes. In spring and summer, students wear a white short sleeved shirt with white stripes on the black areas around the wrists and on the black collar, a black miniskirt, a black ribbon, short white socks, and dark brown Mary Janes. The uniform resembles the traditional sailor uniform. Track Suits The track suits can be different colors depending on what type the idol is. Cute idols have pink, sexy idols have purple, cool idols have blue, and pop idols have orange. The jacket is a cyan color; the collar and sleeves of the jacket are pink, purple, blue, or orange. On the right side of the jacket in the chest area, there is an emblem that is pink, purple, blue, or orange and it has a capital dark blue N with a theme colored nebula on it. They have pockets that are also pink, purple, blue, or orange. The rim of the jacket is their type theme color with an white stripe. The students wear a halter top that is either pink, purple, blue, or orange underneath the jacket. They wear cyan and type colored sweatpants and on the back of the sweatpants, they have a cursive N that is their type color; the sweatpants cut off a little bit below the knees. They wear white tennis shoes with cyan accents. Bathing Suits The bathing suits are ultramarine colored and have either a heart for cute idols, a spade for sexy idols, a diamond for cool idols, or a clover for pop idols on the left shoulder. There is also a cyan nebula on the right shoulder. The bathing suits resemble the "old type" or "skirt form" sukumizu for girls; they also have nameplates attached to the front of the swimsuit that are placed over the chest area and students also wear light blue colored swimming caps. Gym Uniform The gym uniform consists of a white short sleeved shirt with light blue around the collar and sleeves, and a pink, purple, blue, or orange nebula on the back, a nameplate on the chest area, and light blue bloomers. The gym uniform is the older style of gym uniforms. Notable Students Middle School Division Third Years WIP Second Years WIP First Years *Azami Nakamura *Erika Hanano *Mayumi Suzuki *Narelle Hiroshi High School Division Third Years WIP Second Years WIP First Years WIP Former Students WIP Other WIP Notable Staff *Chinatsu Tachibana - headmistress ID Cards The Nebula Academy ID cards are Egyptian blue, the emblem is the Cat's Eye Nebula, and it has "Nebula Academy" written in cyan. Technology Nebula Academy is a rather high-tech school using very high-classed technologies; the school has training machines with stabilizers, producers' personal interfaces, high-speed glass elevators, escalators, special miniature television sets with special earbuds for TV viewing at night, A-tier security system, automatic lights, press-button pads for the curtains, and automatic doors for the fitting room. The academy also has Aikatsu Smart Phones which are a major and important piece of technology. The phones are updated on a weekly basis and the functions get added and/or changed on each weekly update. The basic functions of it are: *Designing and storing cards. *Access to Kirakiratter. *Internet access. *Aikara program; it helps with learning and practicing songs. *Access to the school's website and ability to view upcoming auditions. The user can sign up for auditions, and search for and view auditions that are recommended for them based on their image, type, brand, ranking, and/or school year. *All auditions that students sign up for are automatically added to your schedule on the scheduling app. *Call other people. *Pull up maps. *Access to a social network service called "Online Idol Chat", or "OIC" for short. *Access to information on brands and top designers. Trivia *Nebula Academy is called NebAca for short. *Shooting Star Academy gives Nebula Academy the nickname of "Snobbula Academy". Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars